Morgan and Ava: Partners in Crime
by seddiefan11
Summary: When Morgan shares his secret about killing Silas with Denise, She shares hers about really being Ava. The two determined to be together each decide to help the other with the murders they have committed. Morva. Not a one shot.


It was a bright and sunny day in the city of Port Charles, just how the summer days were there, but nobody represented the glorious weather surrounding them. Some were grieving, some were broken hearted, and others were guilty, that other being Morgan Corinthos.

The guilt that he held was eating him alive, he wanted to say what he did, he wanted to scream it but at the same time wanted to never bring the words to his lips. He knew he needed to do something, and he knew who he had to go to, he had to go see Denise. Most guys would go to there girlfriend, or their brother, or mother, or father, and the list goes on, but something about Denise felt indescribable to him. So familiar but so different, and so he decided to make his way over to her apartment building and see her.

He made his way up to her apartment, feeling like he was gonna jump out of his skin. He knocked loudly on the door repeatedly. "Denise." He yelled out as he kept knocking about a thousand times.

Suddenly he heard the sound of the lock being moved around on the other side and stopped banging his fist on the door so she could open it. She pulled the door open seconds later and stared to face him in front of her, his facing looking so desperate and distressed that she couldn't help but gesture him into her apartment instead of keeping him away from her like she planned.

"I'm sorry I know it's kinda early but I just had to come over here, I needed to talk to someone." He spoke out quickly as he rushed into the room.

"You picked me to talk to? Don't you have a 'bout a billion siblings from your father?" Ava asked him shutting the door and locking it again.

"This is serious Denise!" Morgan raised his voice to her. He sighed sitting down on the couch that was in the room, staring down at the floor, tapping his foot just to keep moving.

"Sorry," She said in her fake accent. "I didn't mean to sound insensitive, but I just thought we were trying to stay away from each other."

He looked up as she slowly got closer to him, she wasn't sure if she should sit down or stand up, or kick him out before things went too far.

"I have to talk to somebody about something I did, it's just killing me, I don't know how-" He said not being able to finish his sentence before burying his face in his hands.

Seeing him like that, Ava made her mind up to sit next to him, he needed her, she was always there for him and now was no exception. He came to her because he knew she could be there and she would be, no matter as herself or as Denise. She walked over and sat down beside him slowly, placing her hand on his knee for comfort.

"Just breathe Morgan, Just breathe." She repeated. "You can trust me."

"I know I can that's why I came here, this is so huge, this is so-so huge, It needs to be kept a secret, between me and you Denise, i'm serious." He said shaken up.

"What's one more secret for us to share?" She asked rhetorically.

"I killed Silas." He spit out, and suddenly it all went silent and still. Nobody moved, or said a word for what felt like a long time. Ava's facial expression grew, and her throat tightened. She always thought it could be but never that it would be.

"M-Morgan." Was all she could say. He killed her great love, he killed her daughters father, he killed the man who saved was hitting her heavier than she thought anything could, she was conflicted and worried, troubled and confused, she couldn't get her head to think straight.

"I know." Morgan groaned not being able to face Ava.

"I think I know why, but i'm still going to ask it. Why did you kill Silas?" Ava said taking it slow, so her mind could keep up. Her mind could barley process Silas being dead but now, his killer being Morgan was too much.

"I'm sorry, I know you said not to go over there, and I promised I wouldn't but I didn't plan to do what I really did, It all happened so fast, I needed to do something, and the knifes were right there." He explained to her.

"Okay, okay." She said processing everything, nodding her head. "It's okay, I'm not going to tell anybody, anything, you got that?"

Morgan just nodded, not wanting to say another word or open up his mouth, ashamed and sick over himself.

"What the hell am I going to do Denise?!" He said after finally being able to speak again, louder than either of them expected.

"I'm here Morgan." She said grabbing both his hands with hers. "I'm not leaving, and nobody is gonna find out about this."

"How do you know that?" Morgan spoke looking into her eyes.

"I'll make sure of it." Ava told him squeezing his hands to reassure him while leaning her forehead in against his. "Do whatever it takes."

"What does a beautician from Queens know about covering up a murder, not just any murder one I committed, god, I'm a murderer, and-and all the times I judged Ava for it, your sister, god I take it back, if I knew anything before I wouldn't have said anything to her about killing Connie." Morgan said, closing the gap between there foreheads resting his on hers. Right after he made contact he felt Denise's hands on either side of his head, and they pulled his head back to look at her.

"You can take it back Morgan," She said, knowing now was the time to tell him the truth. "You can take it all back."

"No I can't!" Morgan said clearly not getting what Ava meant while telling him. "I can never take it back, I loved her and she's dead now and-"

"Morgan!" Ava said getting him to stop rambling, breaking her accent. "Don't you get it, There is no Denise! Just me, Ava!"

"What?" Morgan breathed out, shocked. "No, you can't be Ava died, Ava is dead."

"No i'm not." Ava spoke out shaking her head not breaking eye contact.

"She," He said emphasizing the she. "Fell off a bridge after being shot, and you can't be Ava the DNA test, wasn't a match and Delia confirmed-."

"Morgan, look at me," Ava said upset. 'I'm sorry that I made you think I was dead, I'm so sorry but now i'm 'fessing up, now i'm telling you the truth."

Morgan just stared at her a million thoughts and emotions clouding his mind, forgetting all about him taking the life of someone just days ago, and about the live her thought he lost in front of him. Sure he could keep denying it, but that was her, the sparks that made him want her was because it was her all along.

"Say something." Ava said on the verge of tears.

"Ava." He said, just acknowledging her as the only women he ever loved made him get a feeling of pure joy he never felt before.

Ava just nodding trying not to cry, she didn't really know how Morgan was feeling or thinking but all she could think was the worse, waiting for a real response.

"Oh my god, I thought you were dead, I thought-" He said not finishing before he pressed his lips against hers as Ava, something he used to get depressed about thinking he could never do again. He pulled away quickly continuing to talk. "I'm so mad right now, I'm so mad, but I love you, I-" He grabbed the side of her face so that he could look at her, and she could look at him. "I love you." He said seriously so she could know how serious he was.

"I love you too." She grabbed his hands and slid them off her face before leaning in to kiss him once more, sealing the small gap between to two of them. "I'm so sorry."

"As long as your here, and you stay here, with me, you can't leave me again Ava, I'm so mad, but I can't be, I'm just feeling too-" He said at a loss for words.

"Surreal?" Ava suggested.

"Surreal." He said, knowing she picked the right word. "You gotta tell me everything that happened."

"That can wait," Ava told him. "We have to deal with what you did to Silas."


End file.
